Errors and punishments
by motomori
Summary: William is a man of perfection and precision, he will not stand for any errors coming from a certain blond he had grown fond about as of late...
1. Chapter 1

the sound of shuffling papers filled the large bright lighted office of a certain dark haired division leader on an early afternoon, followed by an occasional silence as the figure of the man himself studied the reports now and then with care and the utmost precision.

A swift and black leather clad hand elegantly signing the stainless white files, making the pen sing onto those reports only after careful observation, that no fault or error had crept its way into the papers of the earlier reaper work done by the precious field agents that kept the name of the London dispatch association thriving and running for so many years.

A warm yellow light poured from the clear windows draped with red curtains which were held by shinning golden ropes, the brightness finding its way into every corner of the large room and dancing elegantly off of the shiny objects making its power tenfold, mercilessly banishing all darkness from every little nook and cranny of the area.

The warm glow crawling its way and caressing the paperwork, making it shine brightly as if it was a holy artefact that had fallen from the heavens itself and must be handled with care and precision.

Everything was peaceful and in its place as perfect after perfect report came in, again proofing the high performance of the reapers at work here, putting the overworked but professional William T. Spears at ease as he signed the reports after carefully reading them over twice and placing them on a neat pile in whichever order they belonged, creating perfect stacks of white beauty on the left side of the large oak wooden desk that stood in the midst of the head office room.

But all of a sudden all this tranquillity had disappeared.

William could feel his eyebrow twitch as his piercing yellow eyes scanned over a certain report that seemed oh so innocent at first glanced, but underneath the mask of that elegant neat handwriting the division leader had spotted something unforgivable.

His eyes quickly glided over the words as his expression dropped with every progress of reading.

Like a viper suddenly the man stood up, report in hand he strode with powerful paces around the desk and toward the dark heavy wooden door leading toward the secretary's room everyone had to pass before even entering the division leader's office at all.

A precaution taken against a certain red headed maniac and any other who dared to disturb the stoic icy reaper without any good reason.

Sadly must be said, miss Lacey Goodwin wasn't doing such a good job so far.

The door swung open allowing the warm glowing powerful light to burst into the peaceful dim lidded waiting room, making the young brown haired girl shoot up from her seat behind the small light wooden desk and glance up expectantly from behind her round thick glasses with a nervous yet pleasant smile on her lips.

But from the elegant light did not appear the warm grace of a heavenly angel but an icy glare that promised nothing but a severe punishment to whoever dared to stand in its way or bring up the courage the speak the wrong words.

A leather gloved hand reaching up to press dark rectangular glasses back on its rightful place as golden eyes pierced through the poor girl that was faced with the black clad figure.

"Bring me Mister Knox"

Ignoring the big eyes of what looked like a deer caught in headlights the lord of paper works turned on his heels again slamming the door shut with a loud audible bang that seemed to stir the very foundations of the building.

Leaving the poor shaken and stressed secretary behind who muttered a meek "yes sir" before standing up securely on her two own feet after stumbling a little and leaving the waiting room behind in search for the young blond.

The peaceful and light room had transformed in something more dark and sinister.

The curtains where pulled and through the thick fabric came a red soft light casting shadows around the office.

The darkness seemed to have eagerly returned after the once so powerful light had been dimmed, only but for one window behind the grand desk still had the curtains elegantly flowing from the sides and pouring onto the ground.

The proud light stretched over the wooden surface of the furniture and was just unable to reach the door by an arm stretch.

The stern reaper's face was still contoured with anger as he stood in front of the window, one hand placed on his side as the other rested on the cold cooling touch of the glass, the golden orbs gazing outside from behind the dark frame of the sharp looking glasses.

Blood was rushing through his body as his mind was seeming to work overtime.

Why was this happening again? Hadn't he made it very clear to the young blonde last time that this was unacceptable!

It seemed even more drastic actions had to be made as the youth was to stubborn to learn.

Images of the blonde reaper flashed in front of the icy man's mind, quickly subduing his anger in something completely different.

His lips pressed into a thin line as he turned away from the window and back to his desk, lighting the deep purple candle that stood upon it, it's flame immediately dancing elegantly and casting playful shadows around the surface of the wooden workplace.

There was a gentle knock on the door and suddenly it seemed as if the room itself turned its attention towards the sound as the division leaders head snapped up.

Eyes narrowed as he let his hand sooth one more time over the report which was carefully placed next to the candle who was still casting it's yellow brilliance around it's area.

The dark clad man walked over next to his desk, one hand stroking over the wood as his eyes seemed to be fixated on the door in a narrowed glare.

"come in"

The doorknob turned slowly and the wood was pushed open until a young blonde reaper appeared with big emerald eyes, shimmering behind goofy large black glasses.

A dazzling smile charmed his face as he stepped inside and turned the door gently behind him with a push of his hand.

"you wanted to see me sir?"

Even the cold look that was fixated on him couldn't break his pleasant composure as he remained standing at the door, waiting for further directions as what the man wanted from him, until than glancing back at him with those brilliant eyes.

"come over here and look at this"

The words were spoken in a dangerous low tone, the dark clad man felt his blood rush faster as it seemed the blonde was unaffected by the cold glares and even now the youth was still looking at him with an almost loving gaze.

Ronald merely smiled at him as he strode over to the desk, a light bounce in his steps until he took place behind it as his superior requested of him and let his eyes scan over the file on top.

An eyebrow raised as he continued to read the rest of the report before turning back to the dark haired man.

"ah, that is my report from this morning sir..."

The division leader narrowed his eyes as the blonde was obviously missing the point of this whole ordeal.

He stepped closer to the young charming youth to stand behind him, tugging the golden ropes tying the drapes lose, making the last window be covered with the dark shade of red shutting the head office from the rest of the world.

The candle's light still flickering and dancing, shedding its light on the file in front of the man.

"then tell me Mr. Knox, why are there so many spelling mistakes in your report?"

The blonde's eyebrows raised as he let his clear green eyes fall back upon the stainless papers, leaning his head down slightly yet staying firmly in place as he squinted his eyes.

The youth stretched his neck, a little of his pale soft flesh could be seen above the collar of his crisp white shirt, taunting William as he gazed back at the young man, a hunger unlike normal glint in his vibrant golden eyes.

Holding back the nagging urge to press the youth against the desk and take in the sweet scent of the skin teasing him so deeply.

Suddenly a nervous laugh emitted from the young reaper as he turned back to his superior, that sweet smile still adoring those lips that just screamed to be ravished deeply.

"I am sorry sir, I had this party I wanted to attend tonight and so I suppose I rushed my report a little, I certainly didn't mean to make those errors, I have no problem with my spelling sir..."

A voice honey sweet rang through the silent room, almost echoing of the walls as it seemed the warm up the suddenly cold office with its soft tone.

Beautiful eyes that would melt any heart glanced apologetic to the black clad reaper though it didn't seem to strike any chords of that dark figure.

William knew better...

"this is far from the first time this happened _Ronald_, It seems I shall have to take it upon myself yet again to make my point of taking care and precision in the writing of the reports of field jobs clear."

Suddenly the division leader stood behind the young man, making the smaller one gasp softly in surprise as his private space was invaded so suddenly by the man who probably honoured such thing the most.

A shiver running up his spine unnoticed by the dark clad figure as a hot breath spilled over his ear making the younger one bite his lip to suppress further signs that might show the state he was getting in.

"lean forward and elbows on the desk, I want you to read the report to me very clearly Mr. Knox, and whatever may happen, Do. Not. Stop."

The low tone was spoken into the blonde's ear in such a manner that it made the youth's knee's feel weaker as he looked down at the report, the white standing out strongly from the perfect dark oak, and gave a curt nod.

Leaning forward he suddenly felt his jacket being taken from him, skilfully tugged of in one pull before the younger one could even protest.

Opening his mouth yet closing it just as quickly again as he knew at this point objecting against the dark man's actions where pointless.

Resting an elbow on either side of the report he laid his arms flat on the surface of the cool wood that seemed to have soaked up the cold appearance of its surroundings.

Yet the brilliant little yellow light of the candle gave a reassuring warmth to the small area of the desk.

It's dancing fire flickering and reflecting in the big bright eyes of the young one before he glanced down and opened his mouth slowly to take in a deep breath before starting to read the report.

Yet instead his breath hitched as suddenly skilled fingers had tugged lose the blonde's belt

And where working its way underneath the black fabric to tug them down.

Blood pumped its way into the smaller reapers face, adoring it with a rosy flush as he felt the fingers sneaking onto his bare hips, making him turn his head swiftly.

"sir I-"

A growl cut of any protest the youth may had as the fabric was pulled down to fall into a little heap around his ankles, a hand snapping forward to forcefully grasp the slender chin and turn it back forward and down so the blonde was facing the report again.

"I gave you an order Mr. Knox... I expect you to follow it"

The youth breathed heavy as he lowered his eyes again to the report, delicate fingers trembling slightly as they where splayed over the harsh wood.

A shiver running over his skin as he felt the cool air lick over the heated flesh of his lower half.

Feeling the other gaze shamelessly over his rear sticking invitingly in the air as the man was bent over the massive desk.

William's eyes slid over the calve of the youths leg up to his thighs, eagerly taking in the sigh of the blonde's firm rear and follow the line of his spine a few centimetres before it got caught off my the brilliant white shirt that seemed to challenge the papers perfectly displayed on the piles for its pureness.

The dark stern division leader held back the urge to tug of the stainless material from the youth's slender shoulders and let his hands explore the brilliant soft skin that lured him so deliciously, tempting the man to abuse the youth in the most carnal way possible.

Blood pumping to a completely different part of his anatomy until he was snatched away from his clouded thoughts by the sweet soft words of the beauty in front of him.

"_Miss Laura Henksins,_

_Born on April the 4__th__ 1852_

_Died on march the 25__th__ 1886_

_Cause of death where several bulets..."_

Suddenly a loud smack filled the room and the youth's eyes flew open as he gasped, his hips meeting the desk harshly as the sudden blow pushed him forward, behind him the dark clad man grasped his hips and mercilessly pulled him back and kept him in place, the other hand now free from its dark glove raised slowly, ready for the next hit.

The blonde swallowed hard as he regained himself and hesitantly opened his mouth to continue reading the report.

" _t-through her head and chest as her house was broken into by two armed robbers who where after the fine china and silverware miss often bragged about._

_She had a terible _na-HAH_"_

Another blow came down on the already sensitive rear as the youth quickly bit his lower lip to stop further cries from escaping his lips as a lustful glaze glinted in his eyes if only for a moment before dragging in more breath to continue.

_MARriage with Sir Thomas Henkins who died on September the 14__th__ 1882 after she poisoned his food with arsenic, there were no investigations following_hNNNNGHU_!"_

A series of smacks came down upon the trembling blonde as he desperately clawed the desk in a attempt to hold on to his composure although he knew it was severely crumpling from underneath him, raising himself slightly to read the next line with shaken breath.

"_h_-_his death due to t-the cause he was a v-very well known alcoholic who visited the brothels once a week._

_Therefore Miss Henkins was never arrested for the crime._

_After the Murder of her husband Miss Henkins started entertaining a lot of men at her house and often received gifts and jeweleryna_AAAnh_!"_

Another series of blows crashed down upon the writhing youth, the blonde shamelessly letting out pleasurable cries with every loud and hard slap as his hips where moving in anticipation for more, arching his back ever so slightly for the perfect curve as his legs moved to spread and accommodating the blows more, making the youth a more willing display all together, a shy arousal already present as the flushed blonde reaper chocked out the last sentence.

" _from them resulting in a expensive collection which in the end led to her deat!."_

Ronald finally let his head drop to rest against the white piece of paper as he eagerly took the last few stinging swats, his nails digging further into the polished wood as his heated skin got caressed by the colder air that still stroked ever so slightly over his body, yet his attention lay more to the fingers digging into his soft hips belonging to the man who was still dealing out rapid blow and seeming very content with the pleasurable mewls and groans he was drawing out of his willing victim, before finally he stopped with a soft groan as he pressed forward, covering his upper body over the youth's supple back, pressing his face eagerly against the slender neck to taking in the scent and relieving the urge he had earlier on in this session as hands rubbed almost lovingly over the red sensitive rear of the smaller blonde making him mewl softly.

Ronald had soon caught his breath again as the rough spanking had stopped and pushed himself up against his superior glancing back with his all to known innocent look, yet something much deeper hiding in his pretty emerald eyes, conveying a deep lust and want.

"I-I will make sure this won't happen again sir... if we are done I shall take my leave than..."

The blonde waited for the other to sit up and let go of him as he always did, these "scenarios" had played a few times before where the overworked reaper would call in the attractive youth and punished him for minor mishaps, relieving his own stress as well as trying to get the blonde to behave and do his work properly.

Suddenly a firm hard warm object was pressed against his burning rear, rubbing slightly making the always so playful reaper whimper and widen his eyes as he was pressed down, William using his strong upper body to do so.

His head leaning down as his mouth caught the younger ones earlobe between his teeth making a shudder course through the youth's body as he moaned softly and confused.

"oh, we are not done yet Knox..."


	2. Chapter 2

It had started a few weeks ago, the over worked, tired, work obsessive and stressed division leader of the shinigami dispatch association had spent another 12 hours straight on nothing but reports and files.

It had been a busy few days with suicides, accidents, murders and a few mortals who apparently didn't seem to be aware of the amount of alcohol their body could take and had drank themselves to death.

This had caused the stressed shinigami to be stuck behind his desk for ridiculously long hours and being the good worker he was he kept on his job, faithfully stroking those pages with his pen who had been at his side as a trusty companion all those years.

Making the reports reach their completion and find their destined stack to be sent off and filed away, stored for eternity in the dusty archives of the massive building.

Only to be dusted off by a familiar flamboyant red head as a punishment for crossing the line and earning another complaint for sexual harassment from either other reapers or the division head himself.

With every spelling fault that had crept its way into the detailed reports William could feel his annoyance grow, his actions becoming rougher as he scanned through the papers, his pen pressing on the white of the sheets as he continued.

Suddenly the door flung open as a familiar blond stepped in, the overly sized glasses resting low on his nose making Williams fingers itch with the obsessive compulsive need to push it up the brim of that nose but instead settling with fixing his own spectacles before suppressing a groan as he spotted the stack of papers tightly gripped against the youth's chest, promising more work and later hours for the icy stern reaper.

Moving his hand to the right side of the desk, he patted the wood gently gesturing for the young blonde to place the files next to him as the man continued working the reports with vigour, eyes fixated on the handwriting before finally putting down his own initials at the bottom, completing the papers and stacking them on his left side of the massive oak wooden surface of the impressive furniture.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as the other had not even spoken a word of recognition towards the youth, but did not pay it further mind as he knew the past few days hadn't been easy on the respective man.

Stepping over with a firm pace though making sure his footsteps went unheard.

Setting down the files with care and precision so to not disturb his hard working superior further, Ronald Knox turned on his heels and made his way out again.

William glanced up to just catch the lean slender body disappearing through the door again before suspiciously glaring at the paperwork the youth had left behind for examination by the superior of his division.

Grabbing the top paper with a strong yet elegant hand, he placed it in front of him, his pen in stride as he began his careful examination.

Already by the first few words he felt his fingers tense, his right hand chocking the pen who had serviced him so well all these years as his golden sharp eyes had spotted the horrid of mistakes and spelling errors that had probably slipped in because of a lack of care by the charming young blond, clenching his teeth he felt a headache creep inside his head and the annoyance inside of him turn into something much darker as his hand came down in revenge.

Thick lines of deepest black where stroked harshly underneath the unforgivable mistakes of the young man pointing out the clear errors which only added to the darkness growing inside of William as he slammed the pen down again and sat back, reaching a hand up to stroke through the messy strands of the usual so slicked back hair that had fallen out of place due to the long tiring hours the shinigami had been making, his body now screaming for a moment of peace as tension had built up inside it.

His attention was caught as a click of the heavy door was heard and a warm smiling individual strolled in again, balancing a tray carefully on his spread hand containing a cup and a pot of just set tea.

Williams glance turned from surprised to a narrowed glare that hid behind the reflecting spectacles as he studied the familiar blonde that had only been gone for a few minutes.

Without words being exchanged Ronald made his was over the stressed individual, placing the tray carefully before him.

The dark division leader eyed the youth, observing him like a lion may do to a young baby gazelle.

"Ronald Knox..."

The words were spoken harshly, a cold ring to it as his eyes studied the young man making sure to catch every feature and actions of the playful reaper.

Said blonde looked up with a slight confusion painted on his handsome face as he was gestured to come closer.

Walking around the grand desk he looked questioned at his superior, not knowing what the stoic reaper wanted from him.

"Sir, is there some-"

The rest of his sentence was lost in a surprised yelp as his arm was tightly grasped and the youth was forcefully turned around and pressed against the merciless wood of the impressive furniture.

Eyes widened in shock as his arms where securely held in a lock, disabling him from getting up.

His face rested on the reports he had handed in earlier, now covered in thick black lines, pointing out the words that had not been appreciated by the older shinigami now pinning him down.

"It seems _Ronald_; I have to remind you that all files should be handled with care and precision...

I will not accept any messy and faulty reports due to carelessness or lack of attention"

The words where low, almost a whisper as the strong body of the dark haired man pressed against the back of the youth, keeping him trapped against the desk with ease as one leather clad hand left the wrists of the cute reaper who seemed to be too surprised or scared to even flinch.

That's where it all started, the division leader had taken his stress out on the youth by giving him a thorough spanking session and refusing to stop until the moaning blonde had successfully grasped the pen on the desk and with shaking hands had fixed all the mistakes he had so carelessly made.

In the end it had resulted in two shaken reapers, the overworked division leader had seemed to slip out of his clouded state and was now unsure as what to say to the youth that was staring back at him wide eyed leaning against the desk and clutching it as if his legs were about to give way any second, though it didn't seem to be caused by fear.

Soft lips finally parted as the blonde stood straight finally letting go of the dark oak.

"I shall take my leave than sir..."

The voice came out soft as the younger man seemed to avoid any eye contact, turning around and heading for the door, crossing the large office with a slow pace as if not really wanting to leave, causing the dark clad reaper to observe the blonde with surprise yet not showing it on his blank expression, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Mr. Knox I'd like for you to hand in the files on the cases from this morning before 3 o'clock tomorrow and not a minute later"

Knowing these harsh words where not at the right timing he looked up to find the youth having his trade mark sweet smile adoring his lips, already standing at the door with one hand resting on the doorknob.

"Certainly sir..."

With that the blonde disappeared out of the door and for the coming weeks his writing did not improve as the paperwork kept coming in with spelling errors, which resulted in the young shimigami to be lectured by his superior whilst being bend over the desk as stinging hits caressed over his rear.

Something had grown inside William over time as a certain ache built up within his body with every meeting that followed.

And now with that attractive youth yet again, being bend over and bare rear sticking in the air just begging to be taken he finally reached the breaking point.

Fingers drawing soothing circles over the pale flesh of the youth's hips the division leader was pressed flush down against him as he nipped his ear.

"We are far from done Mr. Knox"

Underneath him he felt the younger one shudder as bright emerald eyes where suddenly transfixed on the dark individual filled with surprise and something else he couldn't quite place.

Quickly slipping his hand between the blonde man and the dark oak desk he started unbuttoning the vest and crisp white shirt, slipping it skilfully from the youth's shoulders and tossing it aside, letting it drop in a messy heap on the floor, Making sure his fingertips teasingly stroked over those soft nipples and sensitive skin of the blonde's reapers chest.

Moans and whimpers where drawn from those pretty lips as two fingers squeezed a hardening bud, followed by a playful flick which made the youth bite his lower lip to stifle a cute mewl.

As lips closed around the smaller ones earlobe, the youthful body pressed back against the older shinigami's strong form, the shivering bare skin contrasted beautiful with the dark neat suite, hips moved slightly as if accidental, making the division leader groan softly against the tinted ear, friction deliciously provoking his nether regions.

A hand grasped firmly onto that wriggling rear, forcing it to stop as his body drew away from the seducing blonde whom produced a disappointed whimper.

Ronald had rested his head on the cooling wood and was still staring at his supervisor with half lidded eyes, lips parted as soft pants spilled from the blonde's mouth.

Contrary to the cold professional whose face still displayed the usual uninteresting expression he always had, only to be given away by the lust burning into those eyes.

The youthful shinigami's face flushed a soft red and his lips where swollen and wet from the biting he had performed earlier.

William observed the pretty display in front of him before looming over his subordinate again, fingers sneaking its way around the slender chin to turn the face further towards him, closing the last minor gap between them he claimed the inviting and willing lips with his.

Wasting no time to slip the eager muscle past the soft barriers he lashed out attacking the blonde's senses as a hand on the back of Ronald's head forced the young man to stay put and take whatever William was giving him

A hand slipped down from the youthful face to one of the heavy drawers, sliding it open and producing something that made a soft rustling sound, lifting the cute, pretty face up further and forcing the male to slip up slightly again, the older shingami slid a piece of fresh, new paper under his nose.

A puzzled expression appeared on the blonde's face as he stared down at it before a pen was pressed in his hand and dark leather gloves slid around it to force him to handle the object with precision.

"What I want from you Mr. Knox..."

A firm grind was delivered to the confused reaper's rear, causing him to cry out softly and press against the merciless wood hard, the actions conveying a carnal desire as the young man's free hand desperately tried to cling to the large surface of the grand desk.

"Is for you to rewrite your report without imperfections..."

A sinister smile crossed over the dark clad figure as he glanced amused into the surprised and maybe even disappointed look emerald eyes that stared back at him as if the man had lost his mind, never the less the grip on the silver slender pen tightened and the youth turned his head with lowered eyes to begin writing the file over again, the sound of another drawer opening joined that of the scratching on the paper of the pen point.

A bottle cap was opened and the faint scent of lavender waved through the air, the youth paid it no further mind as he knew his superior had no tolerance for certain commands to be ignored.

Suddenly a cool slick hand pressed between his rear making the blonde gasp and look up as the feel of lubricated fingers rubbed lewdly over his entrance, a shudder climbed its way up over that perfectly arched spine and soft whimpers escaped those sweet lips as bright emerald eyes stared unbelievable into the ones belonging to William T. Spears.

"S-sir, Lacy Will hear us if you'll do that..."

The dark haired reaper glanced back into the brilliant coloured eyes with an intense stare as a faint smirk pressed over his lips, his free hand coming up to grasp the red tinted rear and hold it steady in its place.

"She would have heard you earlier with all your moaning Ronald... did I say you could stop writing?"

The flustered blonde whimpered as the digits barely invaded him, his body trembling as he tried to hold on to the silver gleaming pen, scribbling the first few words on paper his lips parted while his breath hitched when the slick finger slipped in deeper.

His body offering some resistance as the flesh clenched down on the invading form.

The letters where clumsily put down as the slender hand trembled, the youth's body shuddered and reacted to the strange sensation of having the division leaders finger inside of him, blood pumping to his neither regions as his member stirred when a spot inside of him was brushed lightly.

Ronald winced as another finger was added stretching him further mercilessly, gasping the blonde moved forward only to be pulled back by the strong hand on his hips causing the fingers to thrust in hard.

The young man's eyes widened as he cried out in pleasure pain, though his walls where stretched to the point it hurt, his sensitive spot was hit again and together with the friction it delivered a pleasurable surge through his body.

The strong form of the other suddenly encaged the smaller reaper as an arm slipped around his chest and the warm body pressed against the blonde's back.

Hot breath washed over his ear, making Ronald bite his lower lip to stifle a moan as that finger thrusted in deeper.

"Spread your legs wider Knox..."

The point of the pen nearly dug through the paper as the deviant reaper whimpered, slowly slipping his feet further to spread the slender legs wider. Nails of his left hand scratched over the dark oak wood of the sturdy desk.

Immediately another finger was added followed by a loud cry as the pretty blonde widened his eyes and attempted to pull away again, soon the pain dimmed and pleasure took over once more, slowly yet surely the hips started to move along with the fast thrusting of the three digits, the youthful rear deliciously and innocently rubbing up against the excited males groin.

Halfway through the report the blonde moaned and whimpered as he eagerly moved in sync with the invading fingers, his hand strained as he determinedly continued with putting the words on the paper, nearly done...

The pen slipped as that spot inside of him was firmly rubbed again, causing the blonde to cry out and arch his back in a silent plea for more.

A chuckle emitted from behind him before suddenly all was taken away and the fingers pulled back, leaving the heated and bothered body.

The blond took to handling the pen again and quickly continued writing as the undoing of a zipper could be heard, The pretty face flushed deeper as he hurried to finish the report, having no intentions of enduring that while being forced to write as he obviously knew what the other had in store for him.

All too soon he felt a large heated object lewdly rubbing up against him as hands pulled the heated rear closer, spreading it wide as the already moist head of the hot flesh teasingly stroked his cleft.

The blond not knowing if he wanted to pull away or press back against the erotic touch panted and whimpered as he worked his hand fast to get the last few sentences on the page yet that hard member being far too distracting and tempting as his hips already started to press back softly, impatiently begging for more.

Lips closed around his earlobe and suckled as the blond mewled and leaned his head to the side to allow the dark haired male better access.

His eyes darted over the page as the last 5 words had to be put down, pen scratching over the paper as his superior looked over his shoulder following his process.

-_collection which in the end led to her death._

Suddenly a firm hand clutched around his slender fingers forcing them down and dropping the pen as a growl emitted from the lust possessed man on top of him.

Hips pressed forward and the hard object that was rubbing up against him throughout the whole session was forced inside the small form in one powerful thrust, a loud cry echoed through the room as Ronald pressed his face against the desk, a whimper emitting from his throat as the male pulled back again only to press forward once more allowing the youthful reaper not a moments rest.

"W-Will!"

Small moans and groans where drawn from the seductive blond every time the dark haired male bucked forward eagerly, soon those hips had already set up a fast pace driven by the foreplay and teasing which had occurred beforehand.

soon he claimed the slender neck with little nips and kisses, his fingers digging in the soft skin of slender hips while the playful reaper started to cry out on the top of his lungs, the sounds being knocked out of him with every thrust as fingers dug into the wood trying to find somewhere to hold on to.

strong hands pulled him back to meet every movement, surely after a while his hips started to move along on its own as it seemed his legs slipped even further away allowing the groaning man more access, The blonde's jaw hanging slack but grasped soon by the overworked reaper to force his face to the side and take that mouth with his own, kissing the smaller reaper with vigour and attacking the lips with no hesitation.

Between the whimpers and gasps of air the blonde managed to mutter a weak plea for more as he reached up his arm to hook behind the man's head.

Suddenly his hips where pulled back and the form was swept of the table, the dark haired man sitting back in the comfortable black leather chair while pulling the blond vixen on top of his lap, wasting no time in thrusting up as gravity forced the form down to meet his raw bucking which was already becoming erratic.

Strong arms held the young form in place as slender ones wrapped around the division leader's neck while the blonde arched his back into a tight curve.

The tension was building up in his body to the point it became unbearable and seeking desperate release, his hips rolling eagerly over the man's lap as he cried out breathlessly.

The strong form driving fast into the slender body of the blonde and hitting his sensitive prostate with every powerful thrust.

Ronald's body tensed as his nails dug into the man's shoulder, throwing his head back he cried out his superiors name, his form shuddering with pleasure as he released with an explosive climax, slumping over Williams form he whimpered as the erratic thrusting continued, earning an eager groan from the older man as his rear squeezed down on the delicious length brushing over his prostate still.

The dark division leader glanced enamoured into the blonde's emerald eyes as the young man reached his orgasm without even having to be touched, his breath hitched as he himself drew closer, holding the tired form up as he thrusted within, deliciously squeezed by that burning cavern.

"Ronald..."

His voice was low, it's usual sharp edge gone as his breath hitch and with a possessive growl he pressed his lips upon the sweet blonde's.

Hips bucked up for the last time as he forced the youthful man down onto him releasing inside that tight cavern as he lent his head back, relishing in the moment of pure bliss.

A few minutes later the tired worn out division leader was fully dressed again sitting on the large leather clad chair behind his desk, all in perfect condition but for his hair that had slipped from its usual slick composure, in his arms the blonde was contently nuzzling against him, half dozing off as he was curled up on his lap dazed and exhausted.

William glanced over the fresh writing file in his hand while his other stroked through the blonde and black locks comfortingly, his eyebrow rose as he carefully read over the words, not one spelling error to be sighted, his eyes suspiciously moving onto the tired blonde who was still happily resting his head onto his shoulder.

Sighting and confused he placed the file to the side, though being free from any spelling mistakes the writing was hurried and a mess making it impossible to take in, but he hadn't expected it to be much differently with the things he was doing to the young employee at the time.

Lying on the man's chest Ronald nearly purred as he contently nuzzled up against that perfect body, a deviant grin splayed over his lips and a dark look in his emerald eyes that where just out of the division leaders sight as his fingers slid over the sensitive neck as if on accident.

He had to change tomorrow's reports he had written earlier today... it didn't contain nearly enough spelling errors...


End file.
